500 Miles
by jawmax
Summary: Can the EBA get Ash and Misty together? Ash and Misty Romance.Song fic Oneshot


AN: This is my First song fic and crossover. I ha this idea for a while, I hope you like it. Pokemon and Elite Beat Agents are copyright of Nintendo. I'm gonna be (500 miles) was recorded by the Proclaimers.

500 miles an Ash and Misty Romance.

It was a spring day in Pallet Town, and a young man just came home from a long journey yet again. (Ash Ketchum, age: 17, occupation: Pokemon trainer) "Feels good to be back at home, right Pikachu?" Ash asked his friend. "Pikachu." The yellow mouse said. (Pikachu, age: 8, occupation: Pokemon) "This time we're not going to leave right away I want to spend time with mom and Misty. He sighed. (Misty Waterflower, age: 17, occupation: Gymleader) Though he never said it Ash loved Misty for years. One of the reasons he wasn't going to go on a new journey was so that he could tell her how he felt.

Just then his mom came running out of the house with a worried look on her face. (Delia Ketchum, age: 42, occupation: homemaker, desire: to be a grandmother) "Ash Misty is leaving today to take job offer at a new gym in another region. She wouldn't tell me which one so if she goes you may never find her again!" Delia said. "I got to get her then before she leaves! Come on Pikachu!" Ash said running off. "But Ash didn't you leave the rest of you Pokemon at Prof. Oaks lab?" Ash replied. "No time I just have there without them!"

Seeing Ash run into the distance Delia knew that his chances of success were slim. "If he can't tell her how he feels they may never get together and he won't get married and, and…"

"Someone please… HEEEAAALP!"

Good thing for her that her cries were heard from a secret lair by an organization dedicated to helping people at their most their most desperate moments. They bring power, hope, love, and courage with he gift of dance and song. The undisputed titans of funk the Elite Beat Agents! Their leader Commander Khan saw Ash's dilemma and gave the word to Agents "J", "Morris", and "Derek". "Agents are…GO!"

The agents appeared before Ash and Pikachu from a high speed transport tube. At first Ash didn't understand what was going on but he felt an incredible energy flow through him and Pikachu. It made them feel like dancing. The together the Agents said. "Are you ready? 3, 2, 1, Go!"

As Ash continued onward heard a song.

When I wake, yeah, I know gonna be, I'm going be the man who wakes up next to you.

When I go out, yeah, I know I gonna be. I gonna be the man who goes along with you.

When I'm lonely, well, I know I'm gonna be the man is lonely without you.

When I'm dreaming, well, I know I'm gonna dream. I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you.

But I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more. Just to be the man who walked 1,000 miles. To fall down at your door.

His pace was normal at first but then it quickened. Then he began to run, the Agents keeping up and dancing all the way. He made his way to a mountain in his path. "I just have to climb it." Ash said.

When I'm working, yes, I know I'm gonna be the man who's is working hard for you.

And when the money comes in for the work I'll do. I'll pass almost every penny on to you.

When I come home, yeah, I know I'm gonna be. I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you.

And if I grow old, well, I know I'm gonna be. I gonna be the man who's growing old with you.

But I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more. Just to be the man who walked 1,000 miles. To fall down at your door.

Yeh-deh-eh-deh… Yeh-deh-eh-deh…dada dum duddle-um duddle-um da da da.

Yeh-deh-eh-deh… Yeh-deh-eh-deh…dada dum duddle-um duddle-um da da da.

Rock fell from the mountain but Ash climbed and then ran up the mountain. He then jumped down the other side onto a train heading for Cerulean City with the Agents already on it.

When I'm dreaming, well, I know I'm gonna dream. I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you

When I wake, yeah, I know gonna be, I'm going be the man who wakes up next to you.

When I go out, yeah, I know I gonna be. I gonna be the man who goes along with you.

When I come home, yeah, I know I'm gonna be. I'm gonna be the man who's coming back home to you.

In the city there were many people in the streets at first Ash and Pikachu couldn't get through but then Ash had the strength to push his way through and then began leaping on the tops of the cars. He made his way to the gym just as Misty got outside. "Misty!" Ash yelled falling down at her feet. "Please don't go; I came here to tell you that I love you." Misty smiled. "Ash that is all I ever wanted to hear." She then bent down a kissed him on the lips. Misty never took the job at the other gym. It was the beginning of a long and loving relationship that would last the rest of their lives and continued by the many children they would have. But for the Agents it was…

Mission Complete.


End file.
